His mistake Her tears Another gains
by GrlwitSpunk224
Summary: It's Christmas time and Rory,Christopher, and Lorelai are going to the annual Christmas party. Rory has found something about Logan that upsets her. But maybe she dosen't have to cry alone. Maybe someone will be there to dry her tears...
1. Chapter 1

**It's Christmas time and Rory, Lorelai, and Christopher are heading to the annual Chrismas party. Rory is very upset about something that Logan has done. But maybe she dosen't have to cry alone. Maybe there is someone who can dry her tears. Lorelai is preganet (7 months) and Rory is engaged to Logan. **

* * *

"Mom!" Lorelai came running down the stairs. "What?" "I can't find my shoe" "Is that my problem?" "Yes!" Rory pouted. "Why is my problem?" "Because you birthed me so all my problems go directly to you" Rory smiled still looking for her shoe. "No way, I got enough problems. But Oprah is always free dearie" Rory pouted again and Lorelai joined her. "It's working. I know it is", said Rory. "Nope I'm not going to help" This time Rory gave the puppy dog look. "Fine" Rory showed an approved look on her face. "Go slave go!", said Rory laughing. "When I am old and need diapers you better change them for me" "Sure as soon as I move" "Hardy Har Har" Rory smiled. "I found it!" "Why did you need my help when you were perfectly cappable" "Because it's so much fun annoying you" The door opened and Christopher came in. "Hey sweetie", said Lorelai. Chris smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I got what I needed at the store are we ready to go?" "Yea, yea ,yea" Lorelai grabbed her coat. "The only reason I am coming is for the puffs" "How many did you have last time?", asked Rory. "Oh maybe 12, 15" Christopher laughed. "With the baby it will be like 30" Lorelai pouted. "What's the matter sweetie?" "That means the baby will have more than me. That is not fair" "Life isn't fair when you have children", said Christopher. "Hey!", said Rory. They all stepped outside to find fresh snow on the ground. "I love snow!", said Lorelai. "We know", said Rory. "Don't spoil the fun" They got in the car and drove to the Gilmores. "Why are we coming again?", asked Lorelai. "The cream puffs?", stated Rory. "Oh yeah. Man if only there werent any cream puffs" The three Haydens stepped out and got to the front door. "We can bail this place right?", asked Lorelai. "Why are you so antsie?" "Because my mother, since I was preganet, has been overprotective" Rory laughed, "Yes, it's quite funny" "I would shut-up if I were you. Engaged and all. The baby is coming right around the corner" Rory turned away and gave a dazed look. "Yeah sure is", she said trying to smile. "Where is that fiance of yours anyways?",asked Christopher. "Off on another business trip", she smiled but knew it was a lie. He was seeing that woman again. The other day she had been looking around the apartment and found his cellphone on the floor with 4 new text messages. Feeling like she needed to read them she did.

_Sophia: Babes please call me back I miss you and we haven't seen each other in a week. Call me?_

_Sophia: I know your getting engaged and all but we can still see each other right?_

_Sophia: I'm glad I saw you today. Knowing you'll be on a Christmas vacation._

_Sophia: I might kill myself without seeing you for a couple days. Maybe you could cut the vacation short for a "buisness meeting" _

And thats exactly what he did. He told her that he had to be gone the 21st-24th. She pretended she hadn't read the messages. He told her he would be there in time for Christmas. She didn't want to feel the pain, but she did anyways. She kept trying to erase what she had read but she kept thinking about it. "Rory?" Rory stopped thinking and saw the door opened with her grandmother in front of her. "It's impolite to let cold air into a warmed house" "Sory Grandma", said Rory. "No need to be sorry just come in"She stepped inside. The atrium was covered with holiday decorations and she could see a group of people sitting in the living room. "Honey are you alright?", asked Lorelai asked. Christopher and Emily had already entered the living room. "Yea it's fine" She offered a smile. Lorelai nodded and enter the room. "My the last time I saw Lorelai she wasn't this big. The room laughed and Lorelai laughed too though showed she was annoyed. "You would look like this too if you were preganated" The man responded with saying that he was glad that the women dealt with the pregrenacy because he would've never gotten through it. The room laughed again and Rory sat down. "So I hear Rory is engaged? Going to be a Hutzbuger are you?" She nodded and reached for her glass of wine. She took a gulp and let it go down her throat waking her up. "Where is he right now?", asked Emily. "Buisness", she muttered as she took another gulp. Lorelai looked at Rory concerned. "I never rememeber being busy so close to Christmas", said a man. Loreali looked at Rory then jabbed Chris. "What?", he whispered. Then he saw Rory. "Maybe thats because you weren't as succesful", said Christopher trying to kid. Again laughter echoed in Rory's mind. When she went to take another drink she noticed the cup was empty. Then she felt the tears come down. "Sweetie?", asked Lorelai. Suddenly Rory ran out of the room and into the atrium and grabbed her mothers keys from her coat and left the house. She could hear her mother and father calling her name when she opened the door. She didn't dare look over. She got in the car and drove out of the Gilmore residence. She tried to see the road but all she saw was her tears. She stopped at the nearest exit and found a store with a parking lot and parked. She let the tears come fast and hard. She felt so empty and so alone. She didn't want to be alone but she didn't want to see people she knew. She decided to enter the store and look for ice cream. As she went down the aile she saw a vaguley fimilar face. The man had blond hair that was spiked a bit and he had a semi gotee. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. "Tristan?" Tristan looked up from reading a soup can and he smiled. "Mary?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. I am soooo sorry that it was hard to read. This time I am totally putting spaces. Thanks for all the wonderful tips. **

**Hope you like it...**

**ps:I forgot to tell you I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. I am just a mere writer wishing I owned that show.**

* * *

_Flashback-_

_As she went down the aile she saw a vaguley fimilar face. The man had blond hair that was spiked a bit and he had a semi gotee. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. "Tristan?" Tristan looked up from reading a soup can and he smiled. "Mary?"_

Rory walked to Tristan. "I'm not Mary so much anymore" Tristan laughed. He sounded like a man not a young teenage boy. "Whatcha doing here?",asked Tristan. "I should ask you the same question!"

"Well after miltary school I went to Princeton and got a job as an architect. The reason I'm here is because Hartford has alot of places for me to work"

"Impressive. I never thought you were an architect kinda guy", said Rory half laughing.

"Ha, ha. Now you haven't answered my question"

"Alright. I graduted Chilton and then I went to Yale. I was head of the Yale Daily News for a year. Gradutated Yale and now I am working for this website as a journalist"

"No Havard? I thought that was your life long dream!"

She laughed. "Long story short, Yale was better for me" Tristan shrugged. They both started to leave the grocery store.

"Can I walk you to your car?",asked Tristan

She nodded.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

Rory smiled, "Why. Are you asking me out?"

Tristan smiled and showed his pearly white teeth. "Is that a problem"

She looked down at her ring and sighed. "Yes it would. I'm engaged"

"Oh. I should have seen the ring. The rock is so big" She remembered when Logan and she had gotten the ring. It was so perfect. After they had gotten engaged Logan went on many business trips. She realized now half of them were probably for her. She started to cry again not noticing Tristan was right infront of her.

"I didn't mean to upset you Rory. It was just a joke"

She laughed and wipped her tears. "No. I just found out my fiance has been cheating on me. It just really upsets me"

Tristan nodded. "I'm really sorry"

"I was just cleaning the apartment and I saw his cellphone on the ground. I read his text messages and... It was like he wanted me to find them. To show me I wasn't good enough for him"

A fresh batch of tears flooded Rory's face but this time she felt Tristans hands wipping them away. His hands felt warm and protective. Then she cupped her own hands into her face and cried. To her suprise Tristan put his arms around her like a shield. She broke away from him. "I better get going",said Rory feeling awkard.

"Yeah sure"

"Nice seeing you"

"Rory?"

"Yea"

"Can I call you sometime" She thought about it for a moment then nodded.

Then Rory got in her mothers car and started to drive home. She felt so protected in his arms, but just because Logan cheated did not mean she was going to get a rebound guy. Heck, she hadn't even broken up with him yet. She didn't know if she had the guts. But something inside Rory told her she needed to talk to Tristan again. As Rory pulled up to the driveway she saw her mother on the porch sitting. She turned off the car and sat there. Lorelai kept looking at her. Rory unlocked the car and got out. Slowly but surely she got to where Lorelai was. Her mother stood up. They looked at each other for it seemed forever and Lorelai put up her hands. Rory reacted by falling into them. Lorelai hugged Rory tight and let her cry.

* * *

**Reviews please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews!! Enjoy...**

* * *

Rory woke up and looked around. She noticed she was on the couch. Rory heard voices in the kitchen and decided to listen in.

_"I'm just so worried about her. This has to be about Logan. Why else would she leave like that?"_

_"That does make sense. He has been gone alot lately. Maybe it's to much for her to handle"_

_"I don't think it's about that Chris. I think that jerk of a guy has done something like..."_

Rory got up and went into the kitchen. "He cheated"

Her parents snapped their heads around. "What",asked Christopher.

"Logan cheated on me. Thats why he's been gone so much" To her suprise Rory didn't cry she just stood there with a straight face.

"Where is that jerk? I'm going to find him and break every bone in his body", said Christopher.

"Dad, don't this is for me to handle", said Rory.

"Are you sure sweetie because I know how to shoot a gun", said Lorelai.

Rory laughed. "I'd love to see that but not while trying to kill Logan"

Her parents nodded. "I'm going to go take a shower and head over to Lanes and check on the twins"

"I made some coffee", said Lorelai.

"Maybe later Mom" When Rory left she could hear that they were concerned about her. Frankily, she was concerned about herself too. Wasn't this the part where she would throw things and scream? Yet, she didn't feel rage coming out. Actually, all she was thinking about was Tristan.

When she had showered, dressed, and left. It felt good to be out in the town. When she reached Lanes door she could here the babies were crying. She knocked on the door. "The door's open", said Zack. She opened the door to see baby toys strewn across the floor. "Rory!", said Lane, "I'm so glad to see you"

Lane was holding Jack, and Zack was holding Marie. Rory went over. "May I?" Zack nodded and let her hold Marie. "You've gotten so big" Then Rory heard her cellphone go off. "Do you mind if I take this? Like in your bedroom?" Lane showed a quizical look."Sure"

Rory walked to their door and shut it behind her. "Logan?"

"Hey Ace"

She didn't know what to do. Should she tell him she knew about his fiasco?

"Ace?"

"Hey Logan"

"What's up"

"Oh I'm visiting Lane right now"

"Tell Lane I said hi" She could hear rustling in the background _Is that her?_ asked the person,

"Did you just wake up?", Rory asked.

"Yep" Then something in the back of Rory's mind told her she needed to let him know. Know what she knew about Sophia.

"Did Sophia just wake up?",asked Rory

"Ye..I mean. Who's Sophia?"

She had caught him red-handed.

"Tell her I said hi. Also tell her that it's nice there's still hookers out there that don't mind that the man she is making out with is getting married"

With that she ended the call and left the room. Suddenly she realized that Lane and Zack could've heard the whole thing. "Zack do you mind if Rory and I go to Dooseys?" He nodded and they left.

"What was that about Rory?"

"Logan cheated on me! Me! I thought he loved me but it was just a big joke!"

Lane hugged her. Rory heard her cellphone ring. "Dont answer it",said Lane.

"No Lane, Im going to answer"

"Hello'

"Ace.. I don't know what to say"

"I do. I don't ever wanna see your cheating butt ever again. Also were through. No wedding. No honeymoon. No life together. I hope Sophia will be happy"

She hung up her phone and kept walking.  
"Rory your stronger about this then I'd ever be"

"I wouldn't be this confident except I saw Tristan yesterday"

"Tristan. Bad boy blondey?"

"Yep. Lane he's so different. Tristan was so caring about what happened to me"

"Rory it's Tristan!"

"I know but he changed and.."

"No Rory look at Lukes"

She looked and saw the same leathered jacket boy sitting at Lukes.

"Oh my gosh!",said Rory.

"I gotta go Lane"

"Rory!"

She didn't care she stepped into Lukes diner and got closer to where Tristan was.

"Tristan?"

He turned around.

"Hey Rory!"

She couldn't believe it. He came for her. Maybe he actually really did care.


End file.
